Trailer for Time
by GhostCarAd
Summary: The trailer for my upcoming crossover fanfiction about time travel, "Time". MEGA-CROSSOVER OF BIOSHOCK, BULLY, ASSASSIN'S CREED, RED DEAD REDEMPTION, PORTAL AND HALF-LIFE (NONE OF WHICH BELONG TO ME, OBVIOUSLY)


_**Title: **__Trailer for "Time"_

_**Author: **__GhostCarAd_

_**Summary: **__The trailer for my upcoming crossover fanfiction about time travel, "Time"._

_**A/N: **__So, this here is basically a Teaser Trailer for my upcoming crossover fanfiction about time travel, as said in the summary. Usually, when writing these trailers, I try to synchronize them to trailer music, like the ones from Immediate Music and Audiomachine, for example. This one goes better with "Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus, though I wrote it to the sound of "Darkness On The Edge Of Power" by Immediate Music. This crossover is based on the animated movie "Monica's Gang: An Adventure in Time" from Brazil (as a brazilian, I know many brazilian movies, and know that many of them are crap, but there are also many ones that are good, such as Se Eu Fosse Você [If I Were You, in English, but I don't know if that's the official English title], for example, and this one I'm the basing the fanfiction off) and the following games: Assassin's Creed, Red Dead Redemption, Portal, Half-Life, Bioshock and Bully._

_PS: This is a fiction trailer. Of course there's not any real association with these games creators._

_**WARNING: SOME SPOILERS FOR THESE GAMES.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED ANY OF THIS, THIS WOULD HAVE COME OUT AS A MOVIE ALREADY.**_

_**FROM GHOSTCARADPRODUCTIONS**_

_**IN ASSOCIATION WITH **_

_**UBISOFT**_

_**ROCKSTAR GAMES**_

_**VALVE**_

_**AND 2K GAMES**_

SHOT OF EARNEST'S LAB

TED: So, Earnest, didn't you bring us to this dork nest to see something "amazing"?

EARNEST: Oh, yes, the Time Machine.

SHOTS OF THE MACHINE AND THE FOUR ELEMENTS APPEAR ON SCREEN

EARNEST: I've constructed the machine and programmed it using the principles of the Four Elements in their basic form. However, even tiny mistakes could be…

EARNEST TURNS TO TED

EARNEST: …disastrous.

SCENE CHANGES, TED ACCIDENTALLY THROWS HIS FOOTBALL ON THE TIME MACHINE, CAUSING IT TO CRASH AND MAKING THE FOUR ELEMENTS TRAVEL IN TIME.

TED: Oops…

EARNEST: No!

SHOT OF EARNEST TALKING TO TED, JIMMY, ZOE AND JOHNNY.

EARNEST: You two caused this mess. So you two, Jimmy, Ted, will go look for the Elements. If you don't come back quickly,

(SHOTS OF TIME FREEZING)

EARNEST: time will freeze forever!

ZOE: Earnest! Me and Johnny are coming too.

JOHNNY: Sorry?

ZOE: There are four Elements, and four of us. It would be faster if we got separately into different times, each one of us, to look for the Elements.

EARNEST: Makes sense. But you'll have to be careful. This could work, but it would be dangerous…

JIMMY: Earnest, after everything that I've been through in this school, plus the Gary issue, you telling me that something would be dangerous is ridiculous.

EARNEST: Well…

_**THIS YEAR**_

SHOTS OF DIFFERENT TIMELINES, DAMSACUS (FROM ASSASSIN'S CREED) SEEN FROM ABOVE, RAPTURE (FROM BIOSHOCK) SEEN FROM FAR.

EARNEST: You've got one chance. So don't screw it up. This could mean the very fate of the entire world.

SHOT OF THE OLD WEST, TED STANDING IN FRONT OF JOHN MARSTON.

JOHN MARSTON (FROM RDR): Well, judging by ya clothes, I'd say ya arn't from here, partner.

TED: No shit.

SCENE CHANGES, SHOWS ZOE RUNNING FROM ALIENS, FALLING INTO A HOLE, CAUGHT BY GORDON FREEMAN (FROM HALF-LIFE) AND PULLED UP TO SAFETY.

ZOE: Gee… thanks, mister…?

GORDON FREEMAN: …

ZOE: Um… sir? Did you… did you hear me? I asked you your name…

GORDON FREEMAN: …

ZOE: So, you don't like talking much, huh?

GORDON FREEMAN: …

ZOE: Well.

_**THEIR TIME**_

JOHNNY FALLING ON THE GROUND OF RAPTURE, SHADOW OF BIG DADDY COVERING HIM.

JOHNNY: Holy…

SCENE CHANGES, JIMMY IS WALKING ON THE STREETS OF DAMASCUS WITH ALTAÏR (ASSASSIN'S CREED)

JIMMY: Well, then, sir, I don't know if you've seen some weird little bottle with a thing that looks like one of the Four Elements inside it…

ALTAÏR: The talisman? So you're involved in that madness?

JIMMY: I guess you've seen what I'm looking for then.

SCENE CHANGES, ZOE IS WALKING WITH CHELL IN APERTURE LABORATORIES.

ZOE: So, are you familiar with this place, then?

CHELL: …

ZOE: …Hello?

CHELL: …

ZOE: Geez, looks like everybody's mute around here! Like that movie where everyone goes blind, but instead people here go mute!...

CHELL: …

ZOE: (sigh)…

_**IS RUNNING OUT**_

JIMMY, ZOE, EARNEST, BEATRICE (BULLY), TED AND ZOE ARE IN THE LAB, TIME HAS ALREADY FROZEN EVERYONE EXCEPT JIMMY AND JOHNNY.

JOHNNY: Jimmy! The lever!

SCENE CHANGES, ALTAÏR AND JIMMY ARE RUNNING AROUND ACRE (ASSASSIN'S CREED)

ALTAÏR: James, look out!

SCENE CHANGES, ZOE, CHELL AND POTaTOS (potato GLaDOS) ARE IN WHEATLEY'S (PORTAL) CHAMBER, ALARM GOING OFF, EVERYTHING COLLAPSING, WHEATLEY LAUGHS MANIACALLY.

FLASHES OF VARIOUS ACTION SCENES, INCLUDING JOHNNY RUNNING IN RAPTURE, JIMMY AND ALTAÏR BATTLING GUARDS, EARNEST'S LAB FREEZING IN TIME, ROBERT DE SABLÉ (ASSASSIN'S CREED) CREATING A HURRICANE, FLOOR IN OLD WEST CRACKING IN AN EARTHQUAKE, AND RAPTURE FLOODING.

_**TIME**_

_**COMING SOON**_

_**A/N: **__Well, that's all there is to it! Hope you liked! The entire fanfiction is coming soon, in fact its first chapter's almost ready! ^^_


End file.
